


Vessel

by PunkTart



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arinen and Anenli, But its basically Aragorn and Legolas after the return of the king and they kinda are married...., Fluff, Here we are I guess, M/M, Not Sure Where This Is Going To Go, and they have two children, being married, well yeah, welp, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkTart/pseuds/PunkTart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after the return of the king in which Legolas and Aragorn are wedded.  They have two children, Arinen and Anenli, and are living decently in the kingdom.  Thranduil has finally decided to come visit his son and his grandchildren, finally attempting to resolve the fatherly conflicts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for even considering clicking on this terrible named, written and unplanned fanfic. *high five* what courage
> 
> No, I know it may be impossible but I hope you enjoy it :)

Everything was peaceful. Soft air caressing the trees, dancing with them in a soft, innocent sway. The sun was warm and brightened the plants, clearing any lurking shadows. The prince was perched in a sturdy tree, listening to the sounds of happiness, his skin was glowing and his eyes were calm slits, revealing the slightest bit of blue. Peace; however, does not last in bulk.

“Ada!” A small boy, his head full of dark hair, his eyes as gifts from the oceans clumsily clambered the tree and onto Legolas’ lap.

“What it is Ari?” Legolas replied in a haze, being able to tell that the panic from the boy wasn’t too urgent.

“Gimli eated Enli! Ada we need to go get her ada!” Legolas broke into a smile and heaved a small laugh, only to result in a shake from his son and a protest. “It’s not funny, ada!"

Sighing, Legolas secured Ari in one arm before swinging effortlessly down the tree, a couple of leaves followed him and danced alongside. Through the large garden, Legolas let his son guide him to the apparent dwarf monster, Gimli. Just like his Anada, Legolas scoffed, remembering his father’s once putrid hate for dwarves and humans.

“There! Give her back Gimli!” The young one crossed his arms so precociously, Legolas’ grin could only become so wide. He did notice the absence of his daughter, yet he knew that we was near and least of all, eaten by Gimli.

“Now, now Gimli, Ari here claims that you have eaten his sister, Enli, is that true?” Legolas strode alongside the trees, a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he approached his dwarven friend. He could hear quite giggling that sure wasn’t coming from Gimli leaking from his chest. “You may keep her in you belly I suppose.” Legolas could feel his son’s dumbstruck look. “She never listens anyways, and her Sindarin handwriting is terrible! I guess Arinen will get the rest of her room, and don’t forget about how badly she smells-"

“Ada! Why are you so mean!” A protest left Gimli’s chest, only the voice was too feminine and too young to be Gimli’s. A pale face poked out from behind the hefty beard of Gimli’s, the dwarf loses a couple pounds when he pulls the young girl out of his cloak and beard, her blue eyes were greyed of mischief, just like her father’s and her dark hair smothered her face, no longer in the state Legolas put much time into.

“Enli?! Why would you trick me like that, it’s not nice! I was going to disfriend Gimli and have Ada cut him open!” Her twin brother’s eyes were wide and dumbfounded, seemingly a little upset about his sister’s prank.

“Oh Arinen, she inherited that mischief from your father,” Legolas laughed, placing a hand on his son who turned his nose away from the laughing.

“Don’t play it innocent elf! You played many gimmicks on Aragorn and I y’lad bastard!” Gimli squabbled in defence, the foul word caught the young half-elves to be shocked. “Th- That’s right! Your Ada is just battered me and your Da with his elvish larks!” The elf, amused, grinned at the flustered dwarf who was muttering away under his breath.

“Speaking of your Da, he should be returning today with your Anada Thandruil, Enli, your hair is beyond a mess and you probably are stained with whatever Gimli keeps in his beard.” There was a scoff from the dwarf. “Now you two would like to look presentable for your Anada won’t you?"

Arinen nodded obediently and his sister, Anenli sighed. “That ain’t an attitude your ada wants to see I don’t think,” Gimli patted the small girl on her head while trotting off. “Even I dare not look too vulgar in the elvenking’s presence, hates dwarfs enough.” He called back and the last words came as a mumble in which the three can hear with their elven ears.

“Come on,” Legolas swiftly gathered his children in his arms. “And I doubt your Da would want to kiss such a dirt smothered face when he comes home.” He tossed incentives at the children, even if he knew very much that Aragorn almost preferred being caked in dirt.

\+ + + + + + + + + + + + +

“Stop moving so much, Enli."

“Gohena nin, ada,” the young half-elf quickly apologised, her legs stopped swinging and Legolas’ heart melted.

“There is nothing to forgive, iell nin,” he reassured the little girl before returning to her black hair, gently weaving braids through the locks. The silence was comfortable and lovingly, so was the scene. Legolas was calmly fixing Enli’s hair, seated on the bed as she sat in a chair between his knees, facing her brother on the other side of a table.

“Ada?"

“Yes?”

“How do you spell Anada Thandruil?” Without thinking of it, he answered the child and spelled his father’s name out, the little girl seemed concentrated on the desk in front of her and he watched as she slid the piece of paper to her brother.

“Don’t forget his horns, Ari,” Enli reminded her brother and Legolas began to catch on. He tucked a final piece of hair behind his daughter’s pointed ears and took the empty chair.

“He has darker eyebrows,” their ada charmed in and delighted, the kids sucked their ada into their project. “And don’t forget his elk."

\+ + + + + + + + + + + + +

“Prince Legolas, my lord, King Aragorn has returned,” a messenger, out of breath huffed the message at Legolas.

“I know, go rest,” Legolas chuckled at the fatigued young messenger who wasted his time on announcing Aragorn’s return. As an elf, he sensed his return days before.

Legolas stood there in fine garments, as he felt and heard the gallop of horses… and an elk, approach the walls. A sense flinched when he felt two excited souls galloping behind him and quickly turned just in time to see his children spastically emerge from the door behind him. Sighing, he took them in his arms and held their shoulders. He’s running towards us, Legolas scoffed at the sight of Aragorn clumsily tumbling through barrels and people.

Around the cut corner, a man with dark hair and grey eyes emerged, clumsily, just as Legolas envisioned. The two children left his side and tacked the man, excusing him from any other distraction of the people. After a while, he gently put the children down and his gaze trapped Legolas’. Aragorn whispered something which Legolas made out as a very quiet, “Meleth nin.” My love.

Staggering toward Legolas excitedly, he began to shout, “Delya, vanimelda, Legolas nin!” The elf felt himself be lifted by the strong arms of Aragorn and his words brought red to his face. “My beautiful, fair Legolas!”

“Melui Legolas nin!” My sweet Legolas. It was a rare chance that any of the people spoke Sindarian Elvish, so the elf began to settle into the love his Aragorn was giving him before he felt a stare. His eyes caught a glimpse of his father, Thandruill, staring at them in an unregisterable emotion.

“Aragorn, meleth nin Aragorn,” Legolas calmed the excited man and broke from his hold so he could walk up to his father.

“Adar, ai,” Legolas bowed to his father, it has been centuries since he’d seen him and last he’d seen his ada was when he left to seek for Strider, Aragorn. His hand left cold and quivering as it wasn’t taken by his ada before he left, unsure of his return.

“Ion nin, Legolas,” Thandruil put a hand on his son’s shoulder, hoping for the return of an elvish hug but only caught a glimpse of betrayal before he turned, took Aragorn’s hand, and invited him inside.

He could feel the hurt gaze of his father as he turned away, all too similar to their departure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter was kinda short but I couldn't think of anything else *shrugs*

Legolas questioned his own judgement. Shouldn’t I be glad? Aragorn is home, my children are happy and my ada is here. Shouldn’t I be glad? His heart was heavy of the picture of ada looking down in a cold pose, his hand rising for a hopeful chance at an embrace, dropping in disappointment. You might’ve never had seen me again ada. Yet you still were as cold. It has been my fault.

“Legolas?” He was interrupted by Aragorn, noticing the haze over the elf. “Are you well?"

“Gohena nin, I was caught up in thoughts,” Legolas returned to reality and the offside noise were his two children striking their Anada with endless questions, Thranduil didn’t seem annoyed at all, and there was a sense of softness in his eye that Legolas has not seen in a long time. Yet, Legolas feels as if he has disappointed his ada, taking the hand of a mortal ranger, having half elves as children.

“Arinen, Anenli, let your anada rest. He has been on a long journey,” Aragorn interrupted the trio and to Legolas’ surprise, Thandruil rose a hand and tilted his head.

“They are fine Aragorn, they wish to show me something,” he had an unusual tone of sweetness in his voice, almost like he was singing. Aragorn nods at the answer of the elven king and watches as his two half elven children presented the graceful master with a folded paper. Thandruil’s eyes glowed with curiosity as he took the two children and settled them onto his lap and had them open the paper for him. This gesture caught Legolas’ full attention. Never would he’d thought his father would even interact with a child, the last time he’d seen this were thousands of years ago, when Legolas was nothing but a mere elffling and his father would seat him on his lap upon the throne. A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

“It’s you Anada, and your elk!” Enli excitedly pointed at the piece of paper as did Ari.

“Is that me?” Thranduil questioned again in a soft tone and a slight chuckle left his chest, something Legolas thought he’d never see again.

Legolas felt a warm hand touch the top of his, Aragorn was looking at him with assuring eyes. The elf turned his hand upwards so their fingers could fall together and feel the warmth between them again.

‘It’s going to be okay,’ Aragorn mouthed these words to the elf, and gave his hand a small squeeze. Glancing over at his father and children, then back at Aragorn, Legolas never felt more confident and assured.

\+ + + + + + + + + + +

“Talk to him Legolas, you can not run from it endlessly.” They were finally at peace, the children put to bed, Thranduil away in the guest’s room, the entire aura has died down; however, there paces a restless Legolas in his room.

“I doubt he’d want to speak of it Aragorn, my father isn’t one for conversing,” Legolas shook his head as he pushed Aragorn’s shoes into the corner. A sigh collapsed from the king’s lungs, he reached for his lover, stopped him from pacing and pulled the elf into his chest. Legolas almost melted into the familiar warmth, he shut his eyes, wanting to fall asleep in comfort. Aragorn was swaying gently back and forth, comforting the fretful soul.

“I hate seeing you so restless, and you know that,” Aragorn whispered, as quietly as he could and a small exhale of agreement left Legolas. “Please, I beg you, go talk to your father. I know what happened, the battle, and you were so brave to disobey and leave. You did the right thing Legolas, and he would understand so, just go speak to him."

Sighing, Legolas silently left the room, his hand intact with Aragorn’s for as long as possible. Never had he felt so cold and anxious, he can only envision the worse before him: the cold stare of his father, the rejection, the disowning.

He was obviously lost in thought for he didn’t even realise that he stood in front of the doorway, and his hand touched the cool door, it seemed to send shivers down his arm. Shutting his eyes, he tried to gather himself before knocking.

“Come in Legolas,” he heard the voice, and hearing his name meant his father knew that he’d been lingering outside of the door for a while.

Quickly he stepped in, his father was standing next to the windows, still dressed in the formal garments— almost as if he was expecting Legolas.

“Adar.” Legolas stated, unable to look directly into his father’s eyes, he felt surrounded by guilt, weighing him down.

“Yes, Legolas?” The elven king replied hesitantly, and to his son it sounded ignorant and cold, snapping the strings of his heart.

“I’m…” he tried to compose himself, but he felt the years of burden finally spilling free— right in front of his father— and he couldn’t help but become angry with himself. He didn’t reach up to wipe the hot tears away either, he tried to hide them by turning his head but Thranduil could feel and see his son crying.

“Do not apologise ion nin,” Thranduil raised a hand, and stepped closer, cautiously. “You have nothing to apologise for.” His hand was on his son’s shoulder and he could feel the unsteady breaths.

“Why shouldn’t I ada? I have disobeyed you, disappointed you, dishonoured you— do not try to pull the burden away from me, for I created it,” Legolas can tell that his words upset Thranduil, and he began to grow tense, wanting to know exactly what was going on in the king’s head.

“Yes, I did tell you to stay in the kingdom, and yes, I did say help a king rise, not marry the king, but Legolas, you have done more aid then harm, and my past sorrow nature should not ride on your shoulders. You are so much more that I can ever hope to be, your courage, your honesty and your will— that is what I have been so incorrectly cold over and you took the burden for it. Legolas, you are my son, one of the few things that I truly am proud of, and I am so sorry.” Embracing his son, they shared bittersweet tears, and the heavy guilt on their shoulders gently fell away.

That night, when Legolas returned to his room and found Aragorn sound asleep, he snuck under the sheets as discreetly as he could. The other, of course, stirred awake, pulled the elf into a warm embrace and quietly praised Legolas.

“I am proud of you, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Thanks for reading my terrible writing!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Look at you, you made it through my terrible writing hah *thumbs up* you deserve it!
> 
>    
> Oh and if you don't understand some of the elvish just yell at me... or if it's wrong.  
> ......
> 
>  
> 
> This is a really undeveloped story so if you have any ideas of where you want this to go you can suggest it I mean... Yeah. Okay, thanks! :)


End file.
